Sight Unseen
by Mychand
Summary: While Caitlin deals with the aftermath of an injury that hampers her sight, Hawke must make an important decision that could change all of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Sight Unseen

Stingfellow Hawke walked quietly into the hospital room and sat down. He stared a moment at the young woman who was lying in the bed in front of him and then looked around the room. Just an hour before, this same woman had nearly destroyed the room in an unusual rage before a doctor and orderly subdued her. Hawke watched her sleep, wrists now tied to the bed. It hurt him to see her like this but he knew it was for the best.

She slept soundly as Dom came in and joined him. "How is she?" Dom asked in a whisper.

"Michael says they gave her something that will keep her out for a few hours," Hawke replied. "He still won't tell me what set her off though and he was here when it all happened."

"It's not like her at all," Dom sighed. "Worries me."

"Me too," Hawke replied thinking back to the day before when their world seemed to fall apart. "We shouldn't have taken her with us."

"Oh String," said Dom. "This wasn't her fault and you know it. When the cards are stacked against us, Caitlin's someone I'll always want on my side."

"Yeah," Hawke replied softly.

"I need to get back to the hangar," Dom told him. "I have some things to take care of that unfortunately can't wait. Are you coming?"

Hawke shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay a little longer," he replied. "I'll catch up with you in about an hour."

Hawke watched Dom leave and shut the door behind him before turning his attention back to Caitlin. What wasn't bandaged on her face looked pale. Her eyes were covered, bandaged well and there were scratches on her cheeks and neck. He closed his eyes but was unable to get the image of what had happened to her out of his mind.

**One day earlier:**

"Caitlin, wait right here," he ordered her as he opened the door to the main building of the compound they had been allowed to enter. "I'll be right back with Doc."

"But Hawke I….." she started to protest, getting a sudden uneasy feeling.

"Cait, I said wait," he demanded as he went in and closed the door behind him, leaving her outside.

Hawke was met by two men who led him to the clinic where Doc had been working.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked his long time friend.

Doc smiled. "Thanks for coming for me," he replied. "I'm ready."

As the men headed towards the front of the building, they began to hear explosions coming from outside.

Hawke radioed Airwolf. "Dom, what's going on?" he asked in a near yell.

"Get out of there quick," Dom replied. "It looks like a civil war is about to erupt here. I'll clear a path as soon as I see you. Get out now."

"Got it," replied Hawke as they ran towards the exit.

They were almost to the door when another explosion rocked the entrance of the building. Both men were knocked off of their feet.

Doc jumped up and then helped Hawke stand. "Caitlin!" Hawke yelled as he moved towards the door.

"What?" asked Doc. "Was she outside?"

"Yes!" he yelled as they both finally made it out of the building and surveyed the area. Rubble from parts of the building hampered their movements but within moments they found her at the corner, lying among the debris.

Hawke looked up and saw Airwolf as Doc gently picked up Caitlin and headed towards the helicopter.

Within seconds, the three were inside and Dom flew all of them to safety.

**Present Time:**

The hospital door opened slowly and Doc peeked inside to see Hawke sitting by Caitlin, staring at her.

"Is it okay to come in?" he asked.

Hawke shrugged. "She's out," he told him. "I guess you heard what happened."

Doc sighed. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "I was pretty surprised. It doesn't sound like Cailtin."

"I know," said Hawke. "I wish I knew what happened."

Doc sat down in a chair across from Hawke and rested his elbows in his lap. "At least the doctor said the surgery went well and she'll recover her eyesight."

"Thanks to you," Hawke replied. "That was fast thinking of you to cover them when we were in Airwolf."

Doc shook his head. "Yeah but it's thanks to me that she was injured in the first place," he replied. "If you two hadn't come to get me, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault Doc," Hawke assured him. "We had permission from the government to come and get you. There was no sign of a pending war there according to the Firm. What happened was a shock to everyone."

"Still, I do feel responsible," he replied. "I'm just thankful that she'll be okay."

"I am too," admitted Hawke. "Look Doc, I need to get back to the hangar and help Dom with some things. We could use an extra hand if you have the time. That way we can get everything done and get back here to be with Caitlin."

"Sure," Doc replied. "I don't mind helping out."

Later that afternoon Caitlin awoke to find her hands were strapped down to the bed. "Oh joy," she said to herself. "What the hell did I do?"

"Caitlin?" asked Michael. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin sighed. "Michael is this really necessary," she said as she pulled on the wrist straps. "I was upset but I'm fine now. I didn't mean any harm and I'm not going to hurt myself or anyone else. I promise."

Michael motioned to the nurse that was in the room who quickly removed the straps from Caitlin's wrists.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

Michael sighed. "How can I help you Cait?" he asked. "How can I fix whatever it was that upset you?"

Caitlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You can keep Hawke and Dom away from me for awhile," she replied. "I really need that Michael. I need time away from them. Can you do that for me? I don't want to see them right now. Not that I can actually see them but, well, you know what I mean."

"Okay," he replied. "You can recuperate at my beach house. I'll have our special nurse Jeffry stay with you. You remember him don't you? He was the one that helped Hawke out last summer when he was injured."

Caitlin thought a moment. "Isn't he a mute?" she asked. "No offense Michael. He seemed like a great guy but with me not being able to see, how can I communicate with him?"

"Oh we have developed some wonderful technology to help Jeffry," he assured her. "He's been loyal to the Firm so they wanted to help him in return. They created a recording device that he wears around and with a push of a button can reply to hundreds of questions or requests related to his job. He also has an option to type in questions and answers. His responses are given by a computer generated voice."

"Wow," Caitlin replied. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that if they can come up with a machine like Airwolf, technology can do something like that. I think Jeffry helping me would be great. When can I leave here?"

"As soon as they doctor gives the all clear," replied Michael. "I'll check and get back with you in a few minutes. You just lay back and rest."

"I will," she replied softly. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

_This story was inspired by my Alternate Season 4 story Tragedy and Betrayal, chapter 10. I thought a whole story around a similar scenario might be interesting. :o) Thanks to those who have reviewed! I haven't written much lately but I've had this story stuck in my head for awhile so hopefully it won't take me too long to get it written. _

**Chapter 2**

Michael pulled up to the Santini Air hangar in his white limo. Hawke and Doc stopped working and met him half way.

"What's up Michael?" asked Hawke, slightly concerned. "Is everything okay with Caitlin?"

"She's doing better," he replied. "That's why I'm here. I need to talk to you about her recovery."

"What about it," Dom chimed in as he joined the group after coming out from the back office.

"Caitlin will be released this afternoon," he continued. "I'm sending her to my beach house. She's asked for some time away from you guys."

"What? Why?" asked Hawke while shooting Dom a concerned look.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I honestly don't. She didn't say and I didn't want to push her. So, I told her I'd send her there with Jeffry."

"Wait, I thought Jeffry was on vacation for three weeks," replied Dom. "You mentioned the Firm gave him extra time off to be with an ailing family member."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, well Caitlin doesn't know that."

Hawke shot him a puzzled look. "I think I might know what you're up to Michael?" he told him. "I don't like it but something tells me that I'm about to go along with it."

"It's up to you," he replied. "With her eyes bandaged, Caitlin won't really know who is with her," he continued. "Anyone can use Jeffry's voice generator."

"Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this," Dom added. "When she finds out she will be livid. She may never forgive you for deceiving her. Do you want to take a chance like that?"

Hawke sighed. "Michael, what are you going to tell her if I say no to this?" he asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I'd tell her that something came up with Jeffry and I'll have to find someone else. But, you have to admit, using Jeffry was a great idea. It will allow you to stay close to her and find out what's going on."

"I'm not sure I'd do it if I were you," Doc advised him. "I'd be more worried about hurting her than making her mad. Trust is hard thing to earn back."

"I know," replied Hawke. "But I really want to know why she's running away from us. What did we do?"

"It's risky String," Dom told him. "But for some strange reason I feel like you should do it. You'd take better care of our girl than some stranger."

"Well, Jeffry's not exactly a stranger but I get what you mean," replied Hawke before turning to Michael. "How long do you plan for her to be at your beach house?"

"The doctors want her back to remove the bandages in about a week and a half," Michael replied. "Think you can handle that? You'll have to help her replace the bandages several times without uncovering her eyes fully. I can have a nurse show you what you need to do."

"Okay, when do we go?" asked Hawke.

"Well, as I said," Michael replied. "She's being released this afternoon. I'll have someone pick you up in a few hours. They'll bring you back to the clinic and we'll go over how to use the voice generator and what you'll need to know for Caitlin's care."

Hawke took a deep breath. "I'll be ready," he replied.

Within hours, Michael had someone pick up Hawke just as he said he would and he was briefed on everything he needed to know in order to take care of Caitlin.

"You think you can handle this?" asked Michael when they were done.

"This stuff I can handle," he admitted. "It's her finding out the truth that I'm not so sure about."

Michael put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "Are you getting cold feet about this?" he asked. "If you don't want to do it, now is the time to back out."

Hawke shook his head. "No, I want to do it," he admitted. "Something upset her so much that she nearly destroyed a hospital room and if I helped to cause that in any way, I need to know."

"Alright then," Michael replied. "Let's go and get your girl."

The ride to the beach house was quiet one. Caitlin sat back and drifted off to sleep, only waking just before they arrived. Hawke helped her out of the limo and into the beach house. He used Jeffry's voice machine to show and explain to her how to get around the place. To his relief she didn't seem to have any doubts about him being Jeffry. "Why would she?" he thought. "I just hope I don't do anything to give her any doubts."

After they were settled, Michael left them alone.

"Is there anything you need?" Hawke asked her as she plopped down on the couch.

"I'd really like to go out on the balcony and listen to the ocean," she admitted.

Hawke smiled and walked over the couch. He reached down and took her by the hand, helping her to stand up again. He placed her hand around his arm and led her outside, pulling up a chair for her to sit in.

"I'll be back in minute," he told her, relieved that there were quite a few preprogrammed voice questions like this at his fingertips. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Caitlin sighed slightly. "No, thank you so much Jeffry," she replied. "I really just want to sit out here and think for awhile. I'll let you know when I want to come in."

"Okay," he replied.

Hawke walked back into the house and stood by the French doors that opened out to the balcony. He watched her closely, still wondering what was going on in her head. Caitlin sat still and took in all of the sounds and smells. The salt air teased her nostrils and the sound of the waves crashing on the surf relaxed her.

"This was a great idea," she thought. "Michael is a genius."

Watching her, Hawke thought the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is one of two chapters I hope to have up tonight or this weekend._

**Chapter 3**

Hours later Hawke helped Caitlin get more acclimated with the place before she decided to get some sleep. He helped her into the bed and was positioning her pillows and covers when she suddenly reached out to feel for him and grabbed his hand.

His first reaction was to pull away quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did I startle you?" She had been holding on to his arm all day as he led her around so his actions confused her.

"No, you are fine," came the voice generated reply. "I was just surprised you grabbed my hand. Can you see through the bandages?"

Hawke knew the answer. Of course she couldn't see him. If she did, she'd know he wasn't Jeffry.

Caitlin sighed. "I wish I could. But, no, I can't see anything yet. The doctors are hopeful though. I guess you know that already."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

Caitlin shrugged. "No need to be," she told him. "I believe in keeping a positive attitude about things like this. Not much else I can do I guess."

"Oh," he replied. "I had heard you were upset." When he said it, Hawke hoped he hadn't crossed the line. He wanted so badly to know what had upset her and he decided to jump at any opportunity to bring it up.

Caitlin sat up and leaned back on the headboard of the bed. "Do you feel like listening to a girl's sob story?" she asked half joking.

"Sure," he replied. "Mind if I go and get something to drink first?"

"Go ahead," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

When Hawke returned, Caitlin had shifted to one side of the bed.

"I thought you could sit up here with me," she told him.

Hawke's heart began to beat fast. He had been near her all day while helping her around the house but somehow this felt more intimate. He knew Caitlin thought Jeffry was attractive when she first met him but he was surprised at how comfortable she seemed to be with him.

He slowly climbed onto the other side of the bed and rested his head on the headboard beside hers.

"I'm a good listener," he told her.

Caitlin thought about Jeffry's injury and lack of voice. She had felt so bad for him but was elated at the fact that the Firm had helped him gain his voice.

"I guess you are," she replied softly. "You must really get to know people in your job."

"I do," he replied. "Some people don't talk much though."

Caitlin laughed. "That's one thing no one can say about me," she said. "I have a habit of talking too much. It gets me in trouble sometimes."

Hawke smiled as he thought about some of those times. "I'm sure it's helped you too," he replied.

"I don't know about that," she said. "Ironically, it's the fact that I didn't talk or speak up that I was so angry about."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Do you know how my injury happened?" she asked.

"I know you work for the Firm sometimes like me," he told her. "I heard it was some kind of explosion."

"It was," she said with a sigh before going silent for a few minutes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," she replied. "I know that you know Hawke and Dom. You did a great job taking care of Hawke when he got hurt."

"Yes, great guys," he replied with a smile.

"They are," she agreed. "I love them both dearly but…."

"But?" he asked.

"Sometimes I think I'm more of a hindrance to them than I am helpful," she continued.

"Why do you think that?" he replied, confused.

"Well, I don't think they trust me," she replied. "I mean, I know they trust me to do some things because they've given me some important responsibilities. But, a lot of times they still treat me like some kind of kid they just want to get out of their way."

Hawke turned and stared at her. He wanted so badly to talk to her as himself but he held it in. Of course he trusted her. He and Dom trusted her with their lives. She was family and they loved her as such.

"What do they do to make you feel that way?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed. "I can't really go into details but it's always the same thing. They tell me to wait here or to go there. It's always somewhere out of the way. Only this last time something didn't feel right. I knew it wasn't safe for me to wait outside but I followed Hawke's directions and even though I tried to tell him, he just kind of blew me off."

Hawke sat quiet unsure of how to respond at that point.

"Don't get me wrong," she replied. "I don't blame him for what happened. I blame myself. I thought I had gained strength and confidence when I came to California and started working at Santini Air. It turns out I think I've kind of lost myself along the way. I would have never just stood back and not said anything before. I'm not sure why I did this time."

Hawke continued to sit silent. He bit his lip and held back the dozens of questions that were going through his head. Finally, he thought of a safe enough one to ask.

"So, why did you come to California?" he asked.

"I guess you could say I followed a dream," she said sadly.

Hawke couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. "It's just that things haven't quite turned out how I had hoped. I mean some things have actually turned out better but the dream I mentioned, well that will always stay just a dream."

"Why is that?" he asked, trying to probe further.

"I've given it three years," he told him bluntly. "I think it's time to face reality and move on."

Hawke took a deep breath. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think I just need to try and find myself again and figure out the direction I want to my life to go in. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," he replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Caitlin smiled. "I told you it was sob story," she replied.

"Yes but you still haven't mentioned what the dream was about," he continued, hoping she would provide more details.

Caitlin shifted slightly in the bed. "I tell you what," she told him. "If you promise to share something about yourself afterwards, I'll share my dream with you."

"It's a deal," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hawke shifted sideways in the bed so that he now faced Caitlin. She was laying on her side facing him, using her arm to prop up her head. She was quiet for a few minutes and Hawke couldn't help but reach over and gently touch her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied in an unconvincing voice.

"You don't sound fine," he told her.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she blurted out.

Hawke leaned back a moment, unsure of where the conversation was now going.

"Yes," he replied.

Caitlin smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," she told him. "It's just that, well, my dream for three years has been to get Hawke to notice me. I've finally realized that he just doesn't find me the least bit attractive."

Hawke laid there unsure of how to respond. Of course he thought she was attractive. To him she was beautiful inside and out. He loved everything about her but he realized or believed that it was in her best interest for him to keep his distance.

"Jeffry?" she asked. "I guess you weren't quit expecting me to ask that. I'm sorry but you wanted to know about my dream and well Stringfellow Hawke is my dream. Or I guess you could say he was my dream. Silly, huh?"

Hawke got up off of the bed. "I'll be right back," he told her as he quickly left the room and headed outside on the balcony. Once out there he stood and took a deep breath. He had pretended to be Jeffry to be close to her and find out what was upsetting her. But now, he wasn't sure if coming had been the right thing to do.

As he watched the moonlight dance on the waves of the ocean, his mind drifted to the day he and Caitlin had shared a kiss on a movie set. As much as he had tried not to admit it even to himself, he liked it. He liked it a lot. She meant the world to him and it saddened him that she didn't know that.

Suddenly a loud crash shook him out of his deep thoughts. He ran back inside to find Caitlin on the floor in the kitchen with a glass dish shattered all around her.

He quickly helped her to her feet before picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked after checking her for cuts.

Caitlin couldn't help but to be embarrassed. "I'm fine," she replied. "Look, let's just call it a night. I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems. I'm sure you have enough of your own."

"I think you're beautiful," he told her bluntly.

"What?" she asked not expecting his comment.

Hawke leaned over and cupped her face with his hand. He traced the edge of her chin with his thumb before leaning in and gently kissing her on the lips.

He pulled back to wait for her response. It killed him that her eyes were bandaged and he couldn't look into to them to see her reaction.

"Jeffry," she started to say but he pulled her to him again and this time kissed her more passionately.

She didn't respond at first but eventually gave him and found herself lost in his kiss.

When they separated she became very quiet. Hawke watched her as she shifted away from him on the couch and lifted her knees up to her chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"For which part?" she asked, the tone in her voice showing agitation. "Kissing me or lying to me?"

"What do you mean lying?" he asked, his heart now beating even faster.

Caitlin reached over and felt for his arm. She pulled herself closer to him and then felt for his face. Taking his face in both hands she pulled him towards her and kissed him again. He grabbed her and pulled her closer as the kiss became more intense. They continued until both were out of breath. Afraid that they may take things too far, he finally pulled away.

"I think I need drink," he said quickly after finding the voice box on the floor. "Do you want anything?"

"The truth," she replied sighing deeply. "I just want the truth."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Before she could answer the two were startled by shots fired at the front door. Three men quickly stormed in. Hawke tried to fight them off but found himself out numbered.

Caitlin felt helpless as she heard the scuffle. She jumped as another shot was suddenly fired.

"What the hell did you do that for?" one man asked. "We need him to pilot the helicopter."

"He'll live," another man answered. "It's a little scratch on the head. You know I'm a good aim."

"He'd better," the man replied. "Now take them to the back room and tie him up."

"What about the girl," the second man asked.

"She obviously won't be a problem," he replied, referring to her bandaged eyes. "Now get going before he wakes up."

The men carried Hawke into the bedroom first and cuffed his hands to one side of the headboard before coming back and getting Caitlin. They sat her down on the other side.

"What happened to him?" she asked, trying not to panic. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," a voice Caitlin hadn't heard yet replied. "I'll get you a cold rag. You take care of him. We are going to need his services."

"Services?" she asked. "You do know he's a nurse?" she asked, hoping they'd believe her.

The men laughed as one handed her the cloth. "Sure he is," they replied as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

Caitlin climbed onto the bed and moved her hand up Hawke's chest until she found his chin. She shifted closer and used her finger to trace the outline of his face. Next she moved her hand up slowly and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling a slight wetness which she presumed was blood. She quickly placed the wet cloth over the wound.

She wanted so badly to cry but she fought back the tears because she knew they would soak her bandages.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whispered. "How could I not know?"

Hearing her, Hawke opened his eyes and stared at her. Not knowing he was now conscious, she continued.

"You need to wake up," she said. "I don't know what these guys want and I don't want stick around to find out."

"Probably want Airwolf," he said in a near whisper.

Caitlin's reaction shocked even her. She pulled back and slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow," he replied while trying not to yell. "You sure know how to kick a man when he's down."

"Only one who lies!" she replied in a huff. "How could you do that to me Hawke? How could you make me believe you were someone else?"

"Caitlin I think we have more pressing problems at the moment," Hawke told her.

Caitlin sighed. "Fine," she replied. "But just wait until we get out this mess Stringfellow Hawke. I'm going to make what they did to you look like a paper cut!"

Hawke smiled knowing she couldn't see him. "I'm sure you will," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are we going to do Hawke?" Caitlin asked as she continued to dab the wet cloth on his head.

"I'm not sure yet," he told her. "But maybe I should pretend to still be unconscious for awhile. It could buy us a little time."

Caitlin pulled the cloth away. "Are you still bleeding?" she asked.

"I think it stopped," he told her, concerned about the sudden expression on her face. "What is it Cait?"

"I realized why one of those voices sounded so familiar," she explained. "I heard that same man talking nearby at the compound when we went to pick up Doc. It was just before the explosions."

"So this could be about Doc or Airwolf," replied Hawke. "Either way, they think they can get to them through us."

"Hawke, maybe I should remove my bandages and check if I can see," she said.

Hawke shook his head. Caitlin could clearly hear the anxiety in his voice as he responded. "No," he replied. "You can't take that chance. The doctors insisted you wear the bandages."

Caitlin sighed. "But Hawke I feel so helpless like this," she continued. "If I could see and they didn't know it, we might be able to get an upper hand on this situation."

"It's too risky," Hawke insisted. "I can't let you take that chance."

"But what if our lives depend on it?" she replied. "It won't matter if I can see or not if I'm dead."

Before he could reply, the door flew open and two of men came inside. "Well, it's good to see you're awake so quickly," one of the men stated. "We were going to come in and help the lady get dressed but now we'll let you do it."

Hawke and Caitlin remained silent as they continued. "We'll remove the cuffs but if you try anything, we'll take care of the lady ourselves."

One of the men held the gun towards Caitlin as the other freed Hawke's hands.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes," he told them. "Be ready when we come back in. Oh, and don't try anything. One of our guys is waiting outside of the window so don't expect to go anywhere on your own."

Caitlin sat quiet until the men left the room and nearly slammed the door behind them. "Great," she sighed.

Hawke slowly got up off of the bed. He felt himself waiver a bit as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Caitlin felt him sit back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "I was just a little dizzy that's all."

"Well, you were just grazed by a bullet in the head," she replied sarcastically. "But I'm full aware of your stubbornness when it comes to injuries."

Hawke shook his head and sighed. "Let's get your dressed," he told her.

"Just give me my clothes," she replied. "I can do it myself."

"It will be quicker if I help," he insisted. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let one of them get you dressed."

Caitlin squirmed a bit. "Come on Hawke," she replied.

"What?" he asked. "You let me help you undress and get ready for bed when you thought I was Jeffry. What's the problem with me?"

"Jeffry is a nurse," she retorted. "It's his job, not yours."

Hawke tried not the chuckle. "You don't have anything that I haven't already seen before," he replied while gently grabbing her by the arm and then reaching down and pulling up her nightshirt.

Caitlin remained quiet as Hawke helped her put on a bra and t-shirt and then jeans. Once she was dressed, he sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about her sudden and unusual silence.

"I will be," she replied softly.

Hawke reached behind her head and pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry for pretending to be Jeffry," he said afterwards. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you."

"Then why Hawke?" she asked. "Why did you lie?"

"Would you have let me come here with you if I hadn't?" he asked. "I just wanted to know what had upset you. But, instead all I ended up doing was get you into this mess. Damn it!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"If I'd stayed away you wouldn't be in this mess," he replied. "This is why I didn't want you to get involved with me. Your life is too important to me."

Caitlin shook her head. "Oh give me a break Hawke," she replied. "You've dated plenty of women who are alive and well as we speak. You know that's just an excuse."

"That's what Gabrielle thought," he shot back. "She's dead."

"Hawke, I…." Caitlin started to respond but was stopped short by the return of the two men.

"I see we're ready," one of the men told them. "Good, now let's get going."

The other man grabbed Caitlin by one arm and held a gun to her before motioning Hawke to follow. "One wrong move and I'll end things for your lady friend," he told him.

Hawke walked slowly behind them. His head was still throbbing and the dizziness kept coming in waves.

"He looks a little pale," one of the men stated.

"Well, you would be too if you were shot in the head," Caitlin nearly yelled out in response. "How do you expect him to fly like that?"

"He doesn't have a choice," replied the man. "Unless you think you can do it instead."

The three men all laughed.

"Very funny," Caitlin thought to herself. "But you just wait and see. I'll be the one getting the last laugh if I have to die trying."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air, Doc had decided to stick around and help out Dom while Hawke and Caitlin were away. They had been working late hours and were just about the close up when they saw Michael's limo pull up.

"What's up Michael?" asked Doc as Archangel strolled up to meet them. "I didn't expect to see you again for awhile."

Michael sighed. "I wish I could say this was a social call but it isn't," he replied.

"Since when is it ever a social call?," Dom asked with a laugh.

"You're right Dominick but this time I wish it were," he replied as he handed him a note. "There was a breach in security at my beach house. Someone has taken Hawke and Caitlin. They want Airwolf in exchange for their safe return."

**Next update probably won't be until towards the end of the week but I am working hard not to take as long as I did writing the last story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An hour later Caitlin and Hawke found that they were locked in the back of an air conditioned delivery truck. The swaying back and forth on the road made Hawke nauseous.

"I wonder where they're taking us," Caitlin said as she laid her head back against a large crate.

Hawke was silent as he was trying to gain his composure.

"Hawke, are you okay?" Caitlin asked as she tried to feel for him.

He moved over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm just still feeling a bit light headed."

Caitlin squeezed his hand. "I wish Doc were here to look at that head of yours," she admitted. "He's always good in a pinch."

"Yeah, he is," he replied softly.

"I don't regret going to get him you know," Caitlin told him. "That's not why I got so upset and trashed the hospital room."

"Then why?" Hawke asked hoping he'd finally get some answers. "Were you mad at Dom and me?"

"No," she replied. "I was mad at myself for not speaking up when I knew I should have. If only I'd told you that I sensed something was wrong. Now I feel like I'm losing myself. I always thought of myself as strong and independent."

"You are," Hawke replied. "That hasn't changed."

"I'm not so sure about that," Caitlin replied with a sigh. "I just feel like my whole world is spinning out of control and here I am helpless to do anything about it. Hawke, if I don't get my sight back, I'm going to have to make some big changes in my life. Maybe I need to make them even if it comes back."

"Like what?" Hawke asked nervously.

"Like moving on from Santini Air," she finally admitted.

Hawke was silent for a few minutes. He wasn't sure exactly how to respond.

"I know you'd feel a sense of relief if I left," she told him. "Be honest Hawke, you would wouldn't you?"

Hawke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Caitlin, I really believe that you'll get your sight back," he told her. "You're wrong though. I know things between us are complicated right now and yeah it scares me a bit. But, I wouldn't be relieved if you left."

"It shouldn't scare you," she said sadly. "The kiss was nice Hawke, but I think that no matter what, we both know we should leave it at that."

"Cait," Hawke started to reply.

"Don't say anymore Hawke," she begged. "I can't handle it right now. Just let it go. We need to figure out just who these people are and exactly what they want from us."

Hawke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the queasiness he felt. "Well, if they are involved with the people that were holding Doc for his services, chances are they want Airwolf," He finally responded.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the hangar:

"What are we going to do about this Michael?" asked Dom as his anger about the situation began to grow. "I'm sure not going to sit by and let anything happen to String and Cait."

"Well we can't exactly hand over Airwolf to them," Michael replied.

"Why not?" asked Dom.

Michael and Doc both shot Dom a strange look. "Handing over Airwolf probably won't get them back," Doc told him. "You know that."

"Of course I do," replied Dom. "I also know that they probably took String because he knows how to fly her."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Michael.

Dom smiled. "We do exactly what we did to Horn," he replied while patting Doc on the shoulder. "Only this time Doc can be the one to hide on board. However, I prefer we find a way to get the upper hand and not subject me to getting shot."

Michael smiled, "Sounds reasonable," he replied.

Doc shook his head. "Uh, I think I missed something here," he told them.

Michael motioned towards the limo. "Come on and get in," he urged. "We'll fill you in on the way to the Firm. We'll work out all the details there. Apparently they are supposed to be contacting me again in two hours."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few hours later, the truck stopped and Caitlin and Hawke were removed from the back.

One of the men grabbed Caitlin by the arm and escorted her inside while one other pointed a gun towards Hawke and urged him in. Once inside the two were locked in a small utility closet.

"Where are we?" asked Caitlin as Hawke helped her to find a seat on a small box.

"We're at what looks like a private hangar in the middle of the desert," Hawke told her. "They've locked us in some kind of closet. We need to find a way to get out of here."

"And do what Hawke?" she asked, her voice showing agitation. "What can I do? I can't see a thing. Maybe you can get out of here and go for help. I'll only slow you down at this point."

Hawke moved to her and pulled her back to her feet, embracing her tightly. "Caitlin, we are in this together," he assured her. "There is no way I'm leaving you behind. We'll figure out something."

To his surprise, Hawke felt that Caitlin was trembling. He held her tighter and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey," he replied. "Don't give up on me. You are still and always will be that strong, tenacious woman that I know and love."

Caitlin bit her lip and tried to pull herself together. "I wish I could believe that," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. As this story has been "turning" in my head, it's kind of taken a different direction than I originally planned. More to come soon._

**Chapter 7**

Caitlin felt Hawke jump slightly as the door slung back open.

"The boss wants to see you Mr. Hawke," one of the men demanded. "The lady stays here."

Hawke eased Caitlin down onto a small crate. "I'll be back," he told her. "Just sit still."

"I'm not exactly going anywhere," she replied sarcastically.

Hawke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before following the men out. Caitlin heard the door close and the lock turn before everything went silent.

Hawke was lead down a long corridor and into a small sterile looking office. He noticed right away that someone was sitting behind a desk in a large chair that was turned so he couldn't see who was occupying it. Another man was standing at one side of the desk. He gave Hawke a smile and asked him to take a seat. Hawke did as instructed.

"What's going on?" he asked before the man could speak further.

"Patience Mr. Hawke," he told him. "All will be understood in good time. First, I need to know if you are aware of just who our organization is?"

"If you're the same people who had Doc," replied Hawke. "You're the Knights."

"Ah, and you are aware then of what we do as an organization?" he continued.

"All I know is you think you're some kind of Robin Hood," he replied, his agitation growing. "You rob and steal from others to fix whatever country or people that you think is broken."

"Do you find that is wrong?" asked the man. "We've helped thousands of people who desperately needed us."

Hawke shook his head. "It's not wrong to help others," he replied. "I just question how you go about doing it. Just as with me and my friend. Why do you need us?"

The man smiled again. "I'll leave you now and let the boss explain," he replied. "I think you'll understand then."

Hawke watched as the man quickly left the room and then he stared at the chair in front of him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "What do you have to tell me? What is the big secret here?"

Hawke watched as the chair slowly moved and the person sitting in it came into view.

"Oh my God," he said, not believing his own eyes.

"I guess I'm afraid that you won't forgive me," he replied.

Hawke was slightly guarded. "I don't understand this," he said trying hard to choke back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You're the one leading this organization? Damn you! I thought you were dead!"

St. John got up from the chair and went over to his brother. "Look, I know this is a shock and I swear there is a good explanation for it all but there's no time now. Dom is bringing that helicopter to us in two hours. I need to know what tricks he'll have up his sleeve."

Hawke stood up and brushed his brother off. "How the hell do you expect me to answer that?' he asked. "You've let me believe all this time that you were dead and now suddenly you want my help?"

St. John grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him back towards him. He suddenly noticed how pal his brother looked. "Damn it, they hurt you! I told them not to hurt you."

"I guess your own people aren't as loyal as you think they are," String replied sarcastically.

That's another reason why I need you," he replied. "Maybe it's hard for you to still believe this but I love you. Up until now I didn't want to wreck your life by dragging you back into mine."

For a few moments, String gave in and hugged his brother tightly. "I love you too St. John but I'm still mad as hell at you," he replied.

"I don't blame you," St John replied. "But I really need your help. That helicopter will change everything for us. The people we could help would be endless. It would mean a chance for the Hawke brothers to finally be together again. All you have to do is make sure Dom and the Firm don't have any tricks up their sleeves."

"Dom would help if he knew," String replied.

St. John sighed. "No, not Dom," he told him. "He's too old school. He wouldn't fit in this organization. He'd want me to quit. I'm the leader now. I can't quit."

"Can't or won't?" asked String. "As a leader you could disband the group."

St. John shook his head. "You're right," he sighed. "I love the excitement too much to quit now. What we are doing might not always seem right to everyone else but we feel we're making a difference. Now you can be a part of that String."

"I don't know St. John," String said softly.

"Is it Dom?" asked St. John. "I know you care about him but in time he'll understand why you had to leave."

"What else is there?" St. John continued. "It's not like you have a family to go back to. If it's your lady friend that you're worried about, I'll make sure she gets back safely."

String shook his head. "I'll need to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" asked St. John. "Come on now. I'm your brother, the only family you really have left. Together, with that powerful machine of yours we can make a difference."

String sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to St. John, he finally replied. "There might be someone hidden in the missile compartment."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two hours later Caitlin finally heard the sound of the door unlocking and a person being shoved inside before the door was shut back again.

"Hawke?" she whispered.

"No, it's Doc," he replied as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I think Hawke rated me out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked while pulling away from Doc. "Why do you think he'd do that?"

"They knew right away I was in the missile compartment," he told her. "I was pulled out and dragged here. They let Dom fly out of here but not me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Caitlin replied. "Hawke would never do that."

Caitlin nearly jumped when she heard the door open again. "Grab the girl," one man yelled to two others.

"What do you want with her?" Doc asked, moving towards them.

One of the men punched Doc swiftly in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Doc?" yelled Caitlin.

"I'm okay," he whispered in pain. "Don't worry."

The men grabbed Caitlin and pulled her out of the room, nearly dragging her down what seemed to her to be a very long hallway. She was quickly pulled into another room and forced down into a chair, her hands quickly tied behind her back.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, nearly yelling.

Caitlin felt the bandages being ripped from her face. She screamed out as one nearly tore her skin off.

She kept her eyes closed tight, afraid of what she'd find if she opened them.

"Now, Ms. O'Shannessy," said a deep female voice. "I want you to tell me all you know about that helicopter."

"What helicopter?" Caitlin asked, determined to keep her cool.

Suddenly Caitlin felt as though her cheek were about to explode as the woman slapped her violently.

"I'm not playing games with you," the woman shrieked. "I know you can fly it. I know you are well aware of its capabilities."

"I'm blind," Caitlin replied softly. "I can't fly anything."

Once again the woman slapped her hard on the same cheek.

Caitlin winced but held her stance. Slowly as the pain subsided she opened her eyes and saw that the room was a blur. She closed one eye and opened the other, testing each one.

"Maybe not now," the woman replied. "But, we both know you did once. All I want from you is information. If you give me what I want, you and your friend Doc will be able to leave here."

Caitlin continued to alternate opening and closing each eye. She realized quickly that one eye appeared to be healed and the other was a blur.

"You know what she can do," replied Caitlin. "You wouldn't have taken her if you didn't. There's nothing I can tell you."

With that, the woman hit Caitlin one last time, causing her to black out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke opened his eyes to see a worried face looking down at him. "Are you okay?" asked St. John as he helped his brother sit up on the couch he'd been lying on.

"What happened?" asked String, confused.

"You passed out a couple of hours ago," St. John told him. "Looks like you have a slight concussion. I'm sorry about that. I told them no one was supposed to get hurt but sometimes these people are a bit over zealous."

"Airwolf?" asked String. "You said Dom was coming in two hours. Did that already happen?"

St. John shook his head. "Yeah, Dom and your buddy Doc came," replied St. John. "We let Dom leave."

String turned and stared at his brother. "What about Doc and Caitlin?" he asked.

St. John stood up and moved across the room. "I'm sorry String," he told him. "I'm in charge of this particular unit but not the whole organization. They felt that they still needed them."

"Why?" asked String.

"They can fly her," he replied matter of fact like. "They needed a back-up plan to get it out of the country in case you won't help."

"They won't do it," String replied. "Let them go."

St. John bit his lip. "I can't do that," he replied. "If they won't fly her, they want to hold them to make sure you will. I'm really sorry."

"Then take me to them," String demanded. "I want to see them."

St. John led String down the long hallway and then used a key to open the small steel door. Both men went inside and saw Caitlin lying on a cot with Doc sitting by her side. String noticed immediately the dry blood that lined Doc's face.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved towards them.

"You," replied Doc somberly. "Thanks to you the two of us got worked over pretty good."

"What the hell St. John," String turned and began to yell. "How could you let this happen?"

"St. John?" asked Doc. "As in your brother?"

String moved quickly to Caitlin's side and nearly gasped at the black and blue marks forming on her cheek. He looked up at Doc, his eyes watering. "Oh my God," he said. "Doc, I am so sorry. I thought I could trust my own brother."

"Then this is your fault," yelled Doc as he pushed String away from Caitlin. "Get away from her. You've done enough damage for one day."

St. John grabbed String by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Come on," he told them. "I think its best that we go now."

String turned around quickly and punched his brother in the chin, causing him to nearly stumble backwards. "I trusted you," he told him. "What the hell have you turned in to?"

St. John managed to keep himself from falling and once again grabbed his brother by the arm. "Just come with me," he insisted. "You'll understand in time. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices that we don't like."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to help his friends by staying, String followed his brother out. "I'm sorry," he whispered just before they shut the door. "I really am."

Doc reached over and stroked Caitlin's hair gently. "They're gone," he whispered.

Caitlin opened her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know if I should be furious at him or happy for him," she said softly. "He got his brother back."

"But he sold us out as a result," Doc complained.

"I know," she replied sadly. "Thanks for not giving it away that I was awake."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'll live," she replied. "I'm still worried about my left eye but I guess that should be the least of my worries right now."

"Give it time," Doc assured it. "It'll clear up. And as for the situation we're in, I'm sure as hell not giving up."

Caitlin tried to smile at him. "Me neither," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, this chapter should clear up some of what's been going on. There will be a little more in the next/last chapter. Not sure if someone can really fly with one good eye, but this is fiction. _

**Chapter 9**

St. John pulled his brother into a jeep and drove off quickly. "Where are we going?" asked String.

"You'll see," was all the reply he got.

Within moments they reached Airwolf. Both men got out of the jeep and climbed in the aircraft. "Are you able to tell if there is any kind of bugging device on board?" St. John asked, thinking his people might be monitoring the craft. "I don't want the Firm in on any of our secrets."

"Or, my people," he mouthed, hoping that String would get the message.

Hawke climbed in back and ran a complete scan of Airwolf. "Nothing," he replied before sighing deeply. "Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? I trusted you and look what's happened!"

"I'm dying," he said bluntly. "I have an inoperable brain tumor. Taking Doc originally wasn't a coincidence. I wanted to see you but I needed a roundabout way to do it. These people are suspicious of everything. I knew they'd like Airwolf and would be interested in it."

"Why not just come to me?" asked String, unable to process what he'd just been told. "Why does it all have to be some elaborate set up? Why stay with this group?"

St. John took a deep breath and laid his head back, closing his eyes. "I've been working for ten years to gather information on this group," he finally admitted. "I've spent ten years trying to get to the leader who had my family killed."

"Family?" asked String.

"My wife and daughter," St. John replied softly as a tear ran down his face. He pulled a small photo out of his pocked and handed it to his brother. "My daughter was only two years old. They were treated as nothing, just a casualty of war. But, the war was over and I was determined to make them pay. It's just taken longer than I expected."

"Why didn't you just come to me for help?" asked String.

"I wanted to," he replied. "But, I got inside this organization by accident and since then they have watched my every move. I sent a package to Dom last year. It was a statue that I knew he liked."

"I remember that," replied String. "He had no idea where it came from but he loves it. It sits on his coffee table."

St. John gave his brother a weak smile. "Great," he replied. Inside is the key to all of the information I've collected. Once I'm gone, I'm begging you String. Please don't let these bastards get away with what they've done."

"How do you know you're actually going to die?" String finally asked. "Archangel has connections," he continued. "We can get you the best doctors."

St. John reached over and grabbed his brother's arm, squeezing it lightly. "It's too late for me," he told him. "My life is over and I need you to accept that. No matter what else you are thinking here, I need you to let me go. You have to promise to let me go. I don't want to die a slow and painful death. This way it's my choice when it happens. I already have all the answers I need. Just promise me you'll help me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Doc," Caitlin said softly as she tried to stand. "Help me up."

"I think you should take it easy," Doc told her.

"Help me up," she demanded.

Doc helped her stand and was shocked when she reached towards him and hugged him, placing her mouth near his ear.

"Something's been bugging me since they left," she whispered. "The door locking didn't sound the same. I think St. John left it unlocked for us."

Doc squeezed her lightly and then turned pulling her quickly to the door. He gently turned the knob to find out instantly that she was correct.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered back while taking her hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I promise I'll help anyway I can," replied String. "We just need to get my friends out of here first."

"They should be here any minute now," replied St. John. "I love you. You were a good brother. And well, today just happens to be a good day to die."

"I love you too but what do you mean?" asked String.

"Here they come," St. John yelled as he quickly jumped out of Airwolf.

Caitlin and Doc were running towards them, followed by two armed guards.

"Run!" St. John yelled as he jumped in front of them to try and stop the guards.

Doc grabbed Caitlin and pushed her inside of Airwolf just as a bullet caught him in the side. He managed to pull himself in and quickly shut the door.

"St. John!" Caitlin yelled as the three watched him being gunned down in front of Airwolf.

String who was still sitting in the back of the helicopter had to fight every urge he had to climbed out and get to his brother. Quickly, he yelled for Caitlin to take off.

"I can't," she screamed. "I can't see out of one eye."

"Damn it, yes you can," he yelled back, "Come on! Doc's passed out. Get us out of here!"

Caitlin closed her bad eye and slowly lifted Airwolf off of the ground. To her surprise, she was managing just fine.

"Let's blow the hell out of this place before we leave," String yelled, still trying to hold back the tears.

"You got it," replied Caitlin.

Within moments, the entire compound had been wiped out and Caitlin and Hawke quickly headed to get medical attention for Doc.

"Are you okay?" Hawke asked softly as they neared their destination.

"Not really," she replied sadly.

"Me neither," he said in return, still unable to process what had just occurred.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, finally done! Thank you to those who took the time to review. I appreciate the feedback._

**Chapter 10**

Caitlin heard a soft knock on her apartment door. She slowly climbed off of the couch and peeked out the security hole before unlocking and opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was the slight bruising on her face that was still visible after two weeks. It pained him to know that in trusting his brother, she'd been hurt. But, in the excitement of realizing his brother was alive he'd used poor judgment and had failed to see the big picture.

"Hawke?" she said surprised. "What brings you here this time of night?"

"It's only eight," he replied softly. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Caitlin smiled. "No, I was just getting ready to use that new popcorn maker you got me for Christmas and then I was going to watch a movie. You can join me if you want."

Hawke stared at her a moment. "I'd love to," he replied before coming inside.

Caitlin shut and locked the door behind them and then made her way to the kitchen with Hawke in tow.

"I thought you were planning to spend the next month up at the cabin," she stated matter of fact like. "Not that I'm not happy to see you though."

"I guess I got lonely," he admitted.

Caitlin stared at him. That was a first for Stringfellow Hawke. He was notorious for spending countless time alone at his cabin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her stare.

"I'm just surprised, that's all," she admitted.

"I guess with everything going on the past few days my brain has been on overload," he replied. "Sitting alone and just thinking about it all was making me crazy."

"Dom told me that the Firm was able to use St. John's information to bring down two US Senators," she replied. "I've been watching the news since the arrests were made. It's huge."

"Yeah, I guess St. John finally got his revenge," he replied sadly.

"Dom's still not happy that they had to break his favorite statue to get the microchip," Caitlin joked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Hawke smiled at her. "I know," he replied. "I've been trying to find another one for him. You'd think he'd lost his best friend. But actually, I really think he's hiding the fact that he's hurt he didn't get to see St. John again."

Caitlin sighed softly. "Hawke, I'm so sorry you lost your brother," she told him. "I wanted to talk to you at the funeral but I didn't know what to say."

"I'm glad Doc was there for you," he replied in a tone that threw Caitlin off a bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hawke shrugged. "Well, I know you spent a lot of time with him in the hospital and he was there with you at the funeral. You seemed to be getting pretty close," he replied.

"He's a good friend," she replied cautiously. "There's nothing more to it if that's what you're insinuating."

"I'm not," he replied trying not to show the relief he felt.

It was then that Caitlin noticed he had an envelope in his hand. She poured the popcorn into a bowl and he followed her back into the living room.

"How's your eyesight?" he asked suddenly seeming a bit nervous.

"It's getting better every day," she replied as she turned on the television and plopped back down on the couch. "What's that in your hand?"

Hawke stared at the envelope. "St. John's autopsy report," he replied sadly. "I couldn't open it alone."

Caitlin put the popcorn bowl down on the table and motioned him to come and sit down beside her. "I was relieved when I heard they were able to recover his body," she told him. "How about we open it together?"

Hawke's hands were slightly shaking as he opened the envelope and read the contents. "The cancer had spread throughout his organs," he said softly. "He died instantly from the bullet wound to the head but it says they are confident he only had days left."

"I'm sorry," she replied sadly as she gently squeezed his arm.

Hawke shrugged slightly. "Well, at least I got to see him one last time," he replied. "At least I know he's not still out there lost somewhere. I have closure."

"Doesn't hurt any less though," she replied.

"No, it doesn't," he said as he put the paperwork down and turned towards her. "This brings me to the other reason I came."

Caitlin gave him a confused look. "What's that?" she asked.

"I hurt you," he replied as he took his fingers and slightly traced the bruising on her face.

"This wasn't your fault Hawke," she replied. "I understand that now."

"It's not just that," he replied. "I recall the last thing you wanted was some answers to why I pretended to be Jeffry."

Caitlin picked the popcorn bowl back up and shoved a little in her mouth. "It's okay Hawke," she replied with her mouth still full. "You don't have to say anything. I've forgotten all about it now."

Hawke took the bowl from her and placed it back on the table. "I haven't," he replied.

"Look, I know you were worried about me," she added. "I was mad and you didn't think I'd let you come and help me. I get it."

"Yeah, that was part of it," he admitted. "But, I just…..I need to know something."

"What?" she asked confused. "How did you figure out it was me?"

Caitlin smiled and couldn't help but blush a bit. "I recognized it," she replied.

Hawke stared at her. "Recognized what?" he asked.

"Your kiss," she replied in a near whisper, trying hard not to show her embarrassment.

Hawke couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked as she slapped him on the arm.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess I'm flattered."

"Oh please," she replied rolling her eyes.

Hawke suddenly moved closer to her and stared into her eyes. "I do think you're beautiful you know," he said. "I just wanted to be close to you. I thought maybe you'd tell me what I needed to know if you thought I was someone else. And, you did. I needed to know how you really felt."

"Oh come on Hawke," Caitlin replied. "Hasn't it always been a bit obvious?"

"No, because I'm not that full of myself to think all women fall in love with me," he retorted and then stopped a moment after realizing what he'd said.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I guess you never said you were in love with me too."

Caitlin moved even closer to him. "Too?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said in a near whisper.

Caitlin put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted, he stared at her a moment and then smiled.

"What?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Your lips taste like popcorn," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Caitlin slapped his arm again. "Very funny Hawke," she replied.

"Hey, I'm not kidding," he replied as he picked up the bowl of popcorn. "Let's watch the movie and finish this off."

"Okay," she replied softly, a little sad that their conversation had ended so abruptly.

Caitlin changed the channel on the television set and sat back down on the couch. To her surprise, Hawke motioned her to sit closer. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist before handing her the popcorn bowl. She took it and snuggled even closer to him as the movie began.

"This feels right," he said before he leaned in for another kiss, one more passionate than the two had ever shared.

Caitlin smiled at him afterwards, her fears finally fading. "Yeah, it really does," she replied.


End file.
